


Not your fault

by EducationalBMC



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Murder, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Patton was completely and utterly calm. His hands worked quickly as he sew the bag in his hands, it didn’t matter that his clothes were damp and that the moon was just barely shining through the clouds so he could see what he was doing.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Not your fault

Patton was completely and utterly calm. His hands worked quickly as he sew the bag in his hands, it didn’t matter that his clothes were damp and that the moon was just barely shining through the clouds so he could see what he was doing. 

Roman, who was sitting beside him, was not calm, he was however scared. He never liked the dark, it mostly reminded him of his brother, Remus. This made Roman dislike the fact that his friends were in this dark clearing in the forest at almost 2 AM, watching Patton sew and trying to keep calm.

Virgil was pacing, he had for the past hour. Well, he was more like walking in circles around his friends as he tried to stop his mind from racing, but that seemed impossible. Every turn he took he was reminded of what he was thinking about, even looking at his boyfriends face didn’t help. All he could think about was that, and he hated it.

Logan was definitely the worst of, he was sitting just across from Patton, completely and utterly still. Virgil sent him glances every now and then, but he didn’t stop him. Logan’s mind was blank, for the first time ever, and he didn’t even comprehend Patton’s sewing or Roman’s fidgeting, he barely even noticed Virgil’s pacing. His mind was busy thinking about the wet substance on his face, and how it was drying and it was scratching but he couldn’t touch it, he couldn’t move.

“There we go!” Patton said, his smile just a little bit too large as he let go of the needle and cut the string with a sharp rock. Virgil stopped pacing and Roman stood up, both reaching out for the bag to lift it up.

The two walked away first, the heavy bag carried between them as Patton went up to Logan, taking his hand softly. 

“Let’s get out of here Lo” his voice was hoarser than he thought, but Logan did seem to respond to him, he squeezed the hand, his eyes turning to look at him for a second. He opened his mouth, but no words came out, instead he doubled over and threw up on the ground, Patton stroking his back.

They got to the car much after the other two, Roman had sat down behind the wheel, and Virgil was staring at him intensely wondering if making out with him right now would help him or just be inappropriate and uncomfortable. Patton and Logan sat down in the back, Patton helping his most logical boyfriend into the car and held his hand as Roman drove away. Virgil reached out and took Logan’s other hand, stroking the back of it softly

“Wasn’t your fault babe, you had no choice” he whispered, his voice was shaking but still somehow comforting Logan, who still didn’t move more than they helped him with. His mind was slowly filling him in again, it forced him to remember what had happened, what he had done.


End file.
